


Only This Moment

by NicholasFawn



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFawn/pseuds/NicholasFawn
Summary: This wasn't the way Adam expected his day to go when he woke up that morning, but he certainly wasn't going to complain about it.





	Only This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> WOO! VERY NERVOUS ABOUT THIS. I wrote this one a while ago, but I hope y'all like it.

Adam was hyper aware of every move Ronan made. From the backseat of the Pig, he watched Ronan cross his arms and lift his feet onto the dashboard. Gansey was rambling on about something, and Blue, who sat next to Adam in the back, occasionally chimed in. But Adam was distracted.

Ronan brushed a hand over the top of his head. It would need shaved again soon, Adam noted. This was the longest it had been in a while, long enough to curl over the shell of his ear. Adam swallowed and forced himself to look out of the window.

“I’d rather not be there on my day off,” Blue said in response to something Gansey said.

“It’ll be fun,” Gansey said. “Nino’s is good.”

Adam heard Blue huff, and he looked over at her. They hadn’t had a real conversation since their break up. If it could even be considered a break up. Were they really together? For Adam, that answer was yes. He liked her a lot. He still did. But he had nobody to blame but himself for how things ended.

“Deep dish.” Ronan’s voice shocked Adam back to attention. “Meat lovers.”

“With peppers and onions,” Gansey finished for him. “I know.”

“That,” Blue started, “actually doesn’t sound too bad. I’m in.”

“Parrish?” Gansey glanced at him through the rearview mirror. He knew if he said no that Gansey would pull the plug on going to Nino’s. He’d been walking on eggshells since Adam sacrificed himself to Cabeswater.

“Sounds good,” Adam answered, his eyes drifting back to Ronan. The other boy’s t-shirt had ridden up, revealing a sliver of skin that Adam couldn’t look away from. He briefly wondered what that skin would taste like, but his thoughts were interrupted by Gansey pulling roughly and bumpily into Nino’s lot.

They exited the camaro and Gansey went inside first, getting their usual table. As it was the middle of the afternoon, the restaurant wasn’t very busy. A waitress Adam didn’t recognize (but Blue seemed to know) immediately walked up to their table. Gansey ordered for all of them: a pitcher of lemonade, their usual pizza, and a side of garlic knots.

“So, what’s next?” Gansey asked. His voice was charged with energy. The whole group leaned toward him like moths to a flame. When he spoke in that voice, that voice that said anything was possible, that the world was a book of mysteries ready to unfold before them, they were drawn to him.

“We can talk to Calla,” Blue suggested, and Ronan rolled his eyes.

“We could,” Gansey nodded, running his thumb over his bottom lip. He looked to Adam. “Are you hearing anything from Cabeswater?”

Adam closed his eyes and tried to focus. Blue, sitting to his left, placed a hand on his arm, and his thoughts intensified. There were words he couldn’t interpret. He’d have to scry soon.

“I don't understand what it’s trying to tell me,” Adam sighed. “But it’s definitely talking.”

Blue placed the small coin they found on the table. Hidden in the tall grass of Cabeswater, it was engraved with the letter K. A skewed and distorted letter, but a K nonetheless. “Calla will be able to tell us what we need to know.”

When the waitress brought over the pitcher and the garlic knots, the gang abandoned their conversation in favor of eating. The knots were gone within minutes, but the pizza came soon after. They were lulled into an easy silence with pizza grease and fresh garlic. Even Ronan seemed to be in a pleasant mood by the time they were done.

Adam, finishing off his second piece, looked at Ronan. The other boy’s lips were covered in grease, which he wiped with the back of his hand. He sucked on his fingers before grabbing a napkin and wiping them off.

“Disgusting,” Blue said, but she smiled and sucked on her own fingers. Ronan smirked and leaned back in his seat.

Gansey reached across to Adam’s plate and nabbed a piece of crust, nibbling on it. It was obvious the wheels were turning in his head. He looked completely put together, not at all like he’d just been eating greasy food. He managed to make Nino’s look a little elegant.

“We’ll talk to Calla,” he eventually said, bringing them all back into the mindset they needed to be in. Back to business.

“You have fun with that,” Ronan said. He sat between Adam and Gansey, and he pushed his way out, shoving the table off to the side.

“Nice,” Blue sighed, scooting her chair back to avoid him brushing her legs.

Before he made it to the door, he turned and looked back at Adam. “You coming?”

For a moment, Adam was frozen in time. He almost didn’t believe that Ronan was talking to him, but there was no mistaking it. He considered saying no, just for a second. But he didn’t want to be the third wheel with Blue and Gansey. Though he hadn’t admitted it to himself yet, he knew there was something between them. It hurt too much to think about, so he pushed it back and nodded at Ronan. He got up and followed Ronan out of the restaurant. He didn’t look back to see Gansey and Blue’s faces.

It wasn’t a long walk back to Monmouth, but it wasn’t short either. Adam wished he’d brought his bike. Ronan didn’t say anything, and Adam didn’t want risk setting him off. This invitation seemed tentative, like the smallest mistake could make him take it back.

When they finally made it to Monmouth, Ronan didn’t go inside. He went to the BMW, so Adam followed and got into the passenger seat. Music blared through their drive, and he admired the scenery. He never asked where they were going, but he had a good guess.

The Barns was beautiful. It was so distinctly Lynch territory that Adam wanted to thank Ronan for being allowed to be there. They’d never been there just the two of them before. The only other time Adam had been there at all was when they buried Ronan’s night terror. He felt a sudden and violent stab of jealousy that he hadn’t known Ronan before Niall’s death.

Ronan went inside and Adam followed behind him. Cabeswater was still trying to communicate with him, but it seemed dulled here. It felt...comfortable.

Adam followed him through the house, occasionally pausing to look at the strange things sitting around. They went into a bedroom and it was clear that it was where Ronan spent his childhood. It was littered with dream things.

Ronan picked up a ball off the ground and tossed it backwards over his shoulder to Adam. It burned Adam’s hands and he dropped it.

“Asshole,” he murmured.

Ronan laughed and sat on his bed. The sheets had a cartoon character that Adam recognized, but he couldn’t remember the name.

“Why’d we come here?” Adam asked, not unkindly.

“To think.” Ronan leaned back on his hands and looked Adam up and down.

“About what?”

“That coin is bullshit,” Ronan answered.

It took Adam a second to realize what he was talking about, but when he did, his brows furrowed. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I’m saying something now,” he responded. Adam decided not to comment on how that didn’t help Gansey and Blue, who were going to Calla to learn the K coin’s origin. “Kavinsky gave it to me in a dream.”

“How’d it end up in Cabeswater, then, if we hadn’t been there yet?” He didn’t mention the fact that Kavinsky had been dead for a while at this point.

Ronan shrugged. It wasn’t a shrug that said he didn’t know, but one that said he didn’t feel like explaining. A month ago, Adam would’ve gotten frustrated. Now though, with something he couldn’t explain coursing through his veins, he understood. He sat next to Ronan on the bed.

“Adam,” Ronan said, and his voice sounded weird, so Adam looked at him.

Cabeswater’s sky, Adam thought as he looked Ronan in the eyes. Before he could take that thought any further, Ronan kissed him. For a brief moment it felt like their minds were on a two way street. Cabeswater’s vessel and this dream boy’s soul connected enough to feel what the other felt.

Ronan pulled back quickly and jumped up from the bed, pacing back and forth. Adam waited for him to say something, anything, but he didn’t. Adam grabbed his wrist and tugged him back to the bed. Ronan didn’t resist. When Adam closed the gap between them, Ronan reciprocated eagerly, as if he’d been waiting for this. He kissed Adam with the thirst of a man who’d spent weeks lost in a desert.

When the kiss deepened, Adam wasn’t afraid to place a hand at Ronan’s waist and let his fingers trail beneath the hem of his shirt. He touched that strip of skin he admired earlier in the day and the shiver it elicited from the other boy was overwhelming.

He could feel his body reacting, and he hoped Ronan’s was reacting the same way. Adam wasn’t sure how far Ronan wanted to go, but he was ready to throw himself off that cliff and take anything he had to offer.

They kissed, and kissed, and didn’t stop. Their tongues battled and their hands roamed until Ronan ran his hand down to Adam’s crotch and squeezed. Stars blinked behind Adam’s eyes and he pulled back from the kiss.

“God,” he huffed out, out of breath.

“Can I?” Ronan asked, rubbing the tent in Adam’s pants and trailing kisses down his neck. “Adam.”

“Yes,” Adam groaned out.

Ronan fumbled with the button on Adam’s pants, and when he got it open he tugged them down along with his boxers. He swore under his breath at the sight of Adam’s cock, hard and wanting. Adam was too aroused to feel embarrassed.

He expected a hand job. When Ronan’s hand closed around the base of his cock, he closed his eyes and planned on leaning back and enjoying it. What he didn’t expect was a shock of wetness against the tip of his cock. The feeling of Ronan’s tongue wrenched a loud moan from him that he couldn’t hope to keep back.

When Ronan wrapped his lips around him and really sucked, Adam couldn’t help that his hips pushed up. Ronan took it in stride, swallowing Adam down more than he ever thought possible. Ronan’s head bobbed steadily, and the pleasure in his groin grew at an embarrassing rate.

Ronan pulled off suddenly and stroked up and down Adam’s cock, the wetness from his mouth making his hand glide easily. It was so perfect and so hot, more than he could have ever asked for. He spilled over Ronan’s hand, gasping and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Perfect,” Ronan breathed out.

Adam didn’t respond. He leaned back with his eyes closed and listened to the sound of Ronan unbuttoning his own pants. When he finally looked over, he saw Ronan jerking himself off, his hand still messy. Adam’s cock gave a twitch of excitement that only got stronger at the sight of Ronan’s orgasm. It seemed as if he’d been holding back for a very long time, if the cum that landed on his bottom lip was any indication.

Ronan licked the mess off his lip and looked over at Adam. Adam was already completely hard again, and Ronan smiled at the sight of it.

When Adam woke up that morning, he expected a day of exhaustion. He found himself exhausted a lot recently. He expected to spend the whole day trying to decipher what Cabeswater wanted from him. He expected a day full of trying to ignore the glances and touches between Blue and Gansey. He didn’t expect that he’d spend hours in that little dream filled room, trading kisses and blow jobs with Ronan Lynch. God, how stupid he was to have presumed to know everything there was to know about this complicated boy.

They fell asleep there, completely spent, and when they woke in the morning, the room was filled with birds-of-paradise flowers: Adam’s favorite. He expected Ronan to be embarrassed about this, to brush him off and pretend like nothing had happened. Instead, Ronan kissed him, a sweet and slow kiss without any of the urgency of before.

Cabeswater was silent in his mind, as if content. Adam didn’t care about the four missed calls from Blue and the seven from Gansey. He didn’t care that he had a shift in a few hours. He didn’t care that the wheel of time was turning and that everything was happening so much and so fast that he couldn’t hope to stop it.

There was only this moment, with this beautiful dream boy.


End file.
